


Flight

by ezaito



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, F/M, Leather, Party, The Flash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: Rich parties are always enjoyable especially with copious amounts of booze.





	Flight

Grasping the length of the satin gown you step out of your car glancing up at the towering castle ahead.  “I should have never let you talk me into this dress Thea,” you mutter looking down at the lace bodice, a sheer layer right above the shining belt. Slipping your fingers underneath the straps, you adjust the top making sure nothing will fall out. Striding forward, you drop the hem of your dress letting the chiffon skirt with a daring split up the front brush against your legs. Feeling the cool air caress your exposed back, you shiver widening your gait eagerly seeking the warmth that is guaranteed to be inside. Peering around your lips turn down into a frown noticing the lack of cars present, “That’s odd, you would think more people would show up.”

Raising your hand to knock the door is opened right before you make contact, “Hey [Name] don’t you look amazing,” a familiar face greets. Stepping aside, John sweeps his arm out indicating for you to step through the doorway, “Thank you, I didn’t know you posed as a butler as well Dig,” you tease taking in the beautiful decorations. “A man of many talents,” he chuckles winking at you, clasping your elbow he shuts the door softly behind you guiding you into the foyer.

“I was actually on my way out, needed to run a few errands,” Dig comments idly his brown eyes staring at you meaningfully. “Is it serious? Do you need help?  I wouldn’t mind ditching,” you blurt out the last part. Laughing he shakes his head, “No, it’s fine just needed to pick up the car. Had it lined with bulletproof glass, tires, and paneling courtesy of Mr. Queen’s uh friends,” He uttered the last part softer, “Thought it might come in handy.”

“Are you sure? You know I could really go for some burgers and fries let’s go eat some,” you twirl out of his grasp only to be caught by your wrist and gracefully shoved forward.

“Nice try [Name], I know for a fact if I let you leave Miss. Queen will yell at me.” He indicates towards Thea as she dances on the floor. “No one said she has to know, I can feign sickness or say I forgot, or-”

“Or what?” A familiar voice questions causing you to flinch, “Trying to escape?”

“Of course not,” you scoff, “I love stuffy parties, rich people, free food, and booze,” you paste on a smile turning to see a smirk on Oliver’s face his eyes widening at the sight of your dress. “Wow you look stunning,” he comments a lovely flush appears on your cheeks.

“Yeah well you can thank Thea for that, she picked it out. You know me I’d rather be wearing leather, combat boots, and have my trusty GSh-18 strapped to my thigh. But apparently, that’s not appropriate for this kind of event.” You pout letting out a sigh.

“Oh it can’t be that bad,” Oliver rolls his eyes grasping your elbow, “I can walk you know,” you try to escape his hold. “I know you can but whether it’s in the correct direction is where I’m hesitant.”

“Dig,” you whine, “Save me!” Pouting you stare up at him with wide eyes, Dig’s noise wrinkles he groans dragging his hand down his face, “You better drag her in before I drag her out,” he grumbles. “Working on it,” Oliver guides you towards the foyer his hands placed on your shoulders discreetly shoving you forward, “Traitor!” You cry out an irritated expression crosses your face squealing at the feel of Oliver pinching your side.

“Hey watch it,” you smack his arm. “At least act like you’re having fun if it makes you feel any better Felicity is-”

“Where?” Your eyes widen pulling out of his grasp glancing around, “Coming,” Oliver rolls his green eyes at your impatience.  “Tease,” you huff, “Not as much as you are in that dress,” he mutters underneath his breath smirking at your flush, “Shut up, I’m going to kill Thea,” you scrunch your nose, “Let me thank her first,” Oliver quips dodging your smack laughing as he is called over by a business partner.

“Stay put,” he mouths, making a face you stick your tongue out at his back, “Fat chance,” you mumble underneath your breath. Glancing around you catch a waiter grabbing a flute of champagne off his tray. “Can you just tell me where the bottle is? I’ll pay you,” you slide your fingers towards your chest reaching for your money he walks away flustered.

“Don’t forget my bottle!” You call laughter rings out behind you, “Were you trying to flash him to get a bottle of wine?” A curious voice questions, staring at him you take in his lanky appearance. His brunette windswept hair and his green eyes filled with mirth. “Barry?” You question your eyes widening with delight, “Thank god!” You throw your arms around his shoulders smiling at the feel of his laughter rumble against your chest.

Pulling back you pat his suit, “You clean up well, and if you must know, no I actually wasn’t I stored my money there seeing as I have no other place to put it,” you indicate towards your dress biting your lip coyly his green eyes slowly take in your appearance a blush appears on his cheeks. “You look beautiful,” Barry trails off, “N-not that you don’t look beautiful every day, you just look stunning tonight. Not that you don’t-” Laughing you place your hand over his mouth.

“Barry, I get it. And thank you, now do you want to split? They don’t exactly have Belly Burger around here but I sure as hell am game for anything,” you tug on his arm hugging it to your chest missing the blush growing on his cheeks. “Ah actually, I’d rather not be shot with an arrow,” scowling you stare across the floor spotting Oliver taking to some news reporters. Feeling eyes on his form, Oliver raises his eyebrows at the sour expression on your face. Lifting your middle finger, you itch the side of your nose facing him. “That’s discreet,” a feminine voice comments with humor in her tone.

“Felicity!” You exclaim pulling her into a hug letting go of Barry’s arm. “Okay, so I think I managed to convince the waiter to bring us a bottle to share for the night. That’s if we plan on staying if not we can commandeer a ride and go get burgers.”

“How much as she drank so far?” Felicity glances over at Barry skeptically, “Nothing so far, though she did try to flash a waiter for a bottle of champagne.” He smirks catching your hand, “I did no such thing,” you sniff haughtily. Grinning at the sight of the waiter making his way towards you, slipping your hand into your bra you pull out a twenty slapping it into his palm. “Twenty dollars a bottle, keep them coming please,” you wiggle your fingers at him he stares down at the boob money walking away in a daze.

“Oh my god, did you just give him boob money?” Felicity stares gobsmacked after the waiter, “Boob money?” Barry questions glancing at the women, “Only place I can store my money,” You grunt out pulling the cap off you aim the cork towards the wall grinning when it pops.

“You could have brought a purse,” Felicity exclaims. “Uh no, next time if it will make you happy, I’ll pull it from my thigh strap. Figured it would be more discreet pulling money from my bra than between my legs,” you comment emptying your glass of champagne, you pour yourself another offering a glass to a flustered Barry. “No it doesn’t, I’ll buy you a purse!” She states, “Buy me one and I’ll shoot it with my GSh-18,” you smirk at her laughing Felicity throws her hands up.

“I’m still stuck on boob money,” he stares questioningly at you and Felicity causing you to bark out a laugh. “You’re adorable Barry Allen,” you lift your hand to pat his cheek. Smirking Barry grins down at you, “And you’re on your way to being drunk,” he comments raising his eyebrows. “Excuse me, I’ve only had two glasses. I can drink you under the table Mr. Allen,” you jab a finger into his chest.

“Oh I highly doubt it, fast metabolism,” he leans down whispering in your ear making you shudder. 

“We will just calculate how much it would take for you to get drunk. Base it off of how much a bottle would generally take a normal person to drink to become drunk then times that so it would equal that. Are you following me?”

You take a sip from your flute pouting at the sound of his laughter, “Oh I’m following you, you’re cute when you go all Science on me,” Barry wiggles his eyebrows chuckling at the frown on your face. “I’m dead serious Allen, we need to ask Cisco to come up with this stat. It’s detrimental to your health.”

“I know that’s what just makes you more adorable, how serious you are,” Barry furrows his brows to match yours. Pressing a finger between your eyebrows to smooth the lines out, “Felicity,” Oliver’s voice calls out spooking you, “Would you care to dance?” He questions.

“O-oh I’d love too,” Felicity hands you her purse, “This is why I don’t use purses!” You hold it up shaking it at her. Chewing on your lip, you watch as Oliver dances with Felicity engaging her in a conversation an idea comes you mind making your eyes light up. “Barry, do you want to bail? Burgers and champagne on me,” you offer up returning your gaze towards his face. Smiling he nods, “I’d love too,” holding out his arm you set Felicity’s purse down onto the waiter’s tray.

“That’s hers,” you point towards Felicity Barry walks you out of the room towards the front door. “Belly Burger or nearby?” Barry questions striding out the door with you in tow. “Hmm let’s do Belly Burger, I can collaborate with Cisco on how to make you drunk,” you laugh, Barry chuckles. “Central city it is, not sure how well your outfit is going to hold up though.” Barry indicates with his hand towards your dress. “I always come prepared,” you stride towards your car pulling your keys out from between your breast.

“Boob keys?” He questions snorting you wrinkle your nose, “We should date,” you flippantly comment missing the blush on Barry’s face as his lips quirk up. Unlocking your car, you dig through it pulling out your stealth gear. “Hey do me a favor and unclasp my dress,” you push your hair to the side. 

“What, here?” Barry’s eyes widen as he glances around. “Do you see anyone out here?” You indicate with your hand towards the dark, “Well no but you can always go back inside to change.”

“And risk having Oliver drag me back to socialize with snobs? No thanks. I’ll take burgers, booze, and briefly getting naked in the dark,” his face flares red at your last comment.

“Now please, it’s cold.” Shivering from the air you shudder at the feel his fingers on your neck unclasping the top. Grabbing your leather suit, you remove your heels stepping into the bodysuit. Removing your thigh holster, you toss it at Barry pulling the suit up over your hips, “I thought you didn’t have this on you?” He questions, “I lied,” you grin glancing at him from over your shoulder. Holding your hands up you indicate for him to grab the hem of the dress to pull it over your shoulders.

Feeling his fingers slide against your skin you let out a gasp when he skims the side of your breast, “S-sorry!” He lets go of the dress like he’s burnt. “I-it’s fine,” you let the dress drop, your back bare to him, swiveling around Barry drags a hand down his face trying to calm down. Sliding your arms into your bodysuit you zip it up. Tying your hair back, you turn around gathering the dress in your arms to tap his shoulder. “I’m done,” you whisper.

Glancing over his shoulder to be sure Barry nods, “R-right, uh here’s your gun,” he hands it to you. Smiling softly, you strap your thigh holster to your leg. “I’m ready when you are,” you toss your dress back into your car locking it up. Securing the key into your pockets, “No boob keys this time?” He quips you let out a relieved sigh knowing he is acting normal again.

“Nope,” you pat your thigh watching as Barry’s eyes slide down your body. “Hold up let me suit up,” he grins disappearing reappearing in his Flash get up. “Ready?” He turns around stooping over to let you climb onto his back letting out a groan. “God I love leather,” he mumbles at the feel of your chest pressed against his back laughing, “Oh shit did I say that out loud?” He questions his face turning a brilliant shade of red. “Yes, yes you did. And I must agree, so do I.”

You tighten your hold on his shoulders letting out a gasp when he squeezes your ass. “Not going to lie, I have been wanting to do that for a while now. Your ass looks phenomenal in leather.” Flushing you bury your face into his shoulder, “Stop it you’re making me blush,” you huff out embarrassed. Chuckling Barry tilts his head to the side nudging his head against yours, “It’s true,” he mumbles.  Lifting your head, you lean forward to peck near his lips. “Thanks,” you tilt your head staring at him, “You’re welcome, now ready for our date?” He questions cheeks red you nod, “Definitely.”


End file.
